You Can't See Me
by nerwende90
Summary: Castiel has some questions, but Dean isn't really in the mood to answer them. Just a bunch of drabbles that I hope are funny. Despite what I said earlier, this is no longer a oneshot. NOW COMPLETE!
1. You Can't See Me

"Why are they fighting ?" The angel asked, staring at the strange scene.

Dean huffed. "It's just what they do." He shrugged, hoping the angel would drop it."

He didn't. "Why is this one wearing a mask?"

"Because he likes to."

"Why?"

"Because!" Dean erupted. "Can I watch this show, please?"

"But I don't understand." The angel went on. "The other one is almost twice as big as him. How can he stand a chance?"

"Because he's fast, flexible, and most importantly, it's not real!" Dean yelled, trying to ignore his brother's increasing laughter. "It's just a show, Cas!"

"But if they _pretend_ to be fighting, what's the point?"

"It's entertainment, Cas! I doesn't _have _to have a point!"

"You find that entertaining?" Castiel asked disbelievingly. It was clear he had another perception of this show.

"Well, I did before you started to ask questions." Dean grumbled. Did Cas have to ruin everything?

It got quiet for a moment, and Dean started to believe the angel had decided to shut up. Or better yet, he'd left.

"That just isn't possible."

Nope, no such luck.

Dean glared daggers at his barely breathing brother before answering. "No one's making you watch, you know."

"But he had plenty of time to react. Why didn't he get up while the other one was making these weird gestures?"

"Because. It's. Not. Real!" Dean shouted.

"Besides," the angel was clearly paying no attention to the human, "Why did he wave his hand in front of his face like that? Is that supposed to mean something?"

Sam had tears running down his face now. "You… can't… see… me!" he choked out.

Castiel blinked. "I can see you just fine, Sam, why are you saying this?"

That was too much for Sam, who fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Alright, that's it." Dean grumbled as he turned off the TV. "I'm never watching Smackdown with you two again. _Ever."_

**The End.**

_**

* * *

**No idea where that came from. For those who haven't guess, the match is Rey Mysterio Vs John Cena. Because I said so!_

_Let me know if you liked that... bunch of insanity, I guess._

nerwende


	2. Rating Beauty

"I thought beauty was subjective." Castiel stated, making both brothers jump.

Dean grunted. "No, not again…" he turned to the angel, "Don't you have anything better to do? A God to find?"

Castiel frowned. "You're the one who told me that guys need a break once in a while."

"Yeah, and now I'm regretting it."

Castiel looked back at the TV. "I've heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder." he said, ignoring Dean's comment.

Sam just held back his laughter. "Well," he said, clearing his throat, it is.

"So why would people try to rate it?"

That made Sam look at Dean, seeking help. Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just another excuse to check out women, Cas."

"Why?"

"Because men – and lesbians – enjoy it."

"Why?"

"Because that's just how your Daddy made us!" Dean growled.

The angel shook his head. "I'll never understand humans."

"Then stop trying! And most importantly, let me watch the freaking show!"

Castiel did his trademark head-tilting thing. "I am not blocking your view, Dean."

That was enough to break the last strings of Sam's composure, and the youngest Winchester burst into laughter. "Cas," he choked out, "Don't… ever… change!"

If Castiel answered, Dean didn't hear it. He'd clasped his hand on his ears, trying to block any sound the other two made.

_Okay, that's it, _he thought, _I'm adding America's Next Top Model in the list of 'watch alone' shows._

**_The end._**

_**

* * *

**Alright. I know I said two chapters would be overkill, but someone gave me the idea to put Castiel in front of other shows and watch his reaction. Now, I don't know if there will be other chapters, so the story will stay listed as complete. I'm not even sure about this chapter. What do you guys think?_

nerwende


	3. Good Or Bad Guy?

I received a very nice review from BlueRidgeBeauty (to whom I say a very big thank you!) with plenty of suggestions which made me want to go on with that story. So, this one is officially in progress instead of complete! One new chapter everyday for a while, how does that sound?

And I had an idea of my own : I'll just do it the same way : make a whole drabble about a TV show and only reveal the title in the end or in the author's note after the story. You guys just try to guess with the clues I give you. Enjoy!

* * *

"His skin is purple."

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel had been doing that for a week now, he'd long since gave up on a quiet evening.

"Thanks, Captain obvious." He deadpanned. God, he was glad Sam wasn't there. The show he was watching was embarrassing enough.

"But why?"

"Because that's how he's been made."

"That looks terrible."

Dean sighed deeply. _Calm down, he's just trying to learn _he told himself. Which didn't really help.

"The guy eats bugs and garbage. And he lives in a world full of spiders, skeletons and all kinds of monsters. He's not supposed to look like freaking Brad Pitt!"

"Who?"

Dean sighed. "Never mind."

Castiel frowned. "But… I don't understand."

That made Dean snicker. _What's new? _He thought bitterly. "What?" he dared to ask.

"Why make a cartoon character that's ugly, rude and disgusting?"

"_And _funny." Dean added, feeling a little offended by the way Castiel talked about one of his favorite cartoon heroes.

The angel shrugged. "If you say so…"

Okay, now Dean was pissed. "Hey, it's a _very_ funny show! A lot of people watch it!"

"Still, why?"

"Well, because…" the hunter trailed off. He loved the show, no contest, but for the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say to defend it. "Because… Because it's different!" There. That's a good lead. "Other cartoon heroes are just that, heroes. This one's miles away from them."

"Which should make him the bad guy." Castiel said, not without logic.

Dean gaped at him. He closed his eyes, took a breath, counted to three and exhaled.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

That had the angel look intrigued. "What?"

"Just watch the show and shut up."

Castiel looked slightly offended by that, but he obeyed.

For all but five minutes.

"Why is his tongue green?"

"CAS!!"

**The end.**

**_

* * *

_**

_Have you guys guessed what the show was? If not, here's the answer : Beetlejuice! Like the great Jerry Lewis said : what can I do? I like it!_

_To BlueRidgeBeauty : sorry dear, the cartoon wasn't Looney Tunes or SpongeBob (God, I hate this little dude!) because I wanted to write about something I know, and I've watched Beetlejuice for so long, I had to choose him :) Thanks for the idea, though!_

_And to everyone, just let me know what you think! You can give me suggestions too! Just make sure that it's something Dean would watch ;)_

nerwende


	4. Crime Drama

"Alright, this is simple Cas." Dean said a little before the show started. "This is a crime drama show."

"I understand."

" Which means there's a whole story to follow, with clues and everything."

"Of course."

"So if you've got questions, wait for the commercial break, okay?"

"Okay." The angel nodded obediently.

Dean smiled. That wasn't that hard after all. "Okay." He said, slapping the angel's shoulder. "Good angel."

The show started, and the angel said nothing. Dean could almost hear a hallelujah chorus.

When the commercial break came, Castiel was staring intently at the screen. "Cas?" Dean called.

"Yes?" the angel looked like he'd been shaken awake.

"Any question?"

"No, not so far."

Dean had almost tears in his eyes.

"Good." He said, barely containing his glee.

"What are you guys watching?" Sam asked as he came in.

"Shhh!" Dean shushed him. The break had ended. He gestured towards the angel and mouthed to him brother _No question!_

Sam held back a chuckle. Cas was watching a show without asking a million question? No wonder Dean looked so pleased.

The show kept going, Castiel kept shutting up. Then came the commercial break.

"Damn, that's a good one." Dean said, clearly enjoying himself.

"Samuel," the angel started, "Isn't this the episode you were watching the other day?"

Dean smiled triumphantly. "Hah! That's why you have no question : you bothered Sammy with them before!"

Sam ignored his brother and nodded to the angel. "Yeah, it's a rerun. Dean missed it the first time."

"Why?"

Sam smirked. Dean just shrugged. "Nature call."

When the angel just stared questioningly, Sam did the translation. "He was with a girl."

Understanding dawned on the angel. "Oh."

"Yeah." Dean grinned, "Good times."

Castiel just ignored him, then said. "Sam, there's something I didn't quite understand in this episode."

"Yeah, what?"

"That character… Kate, I believe?"

Sam's eyes widened as he guessed where Castiel was going with this. "Yeah, Cas, I'll explain…"

"Why did that Arabic character shoot her in the head in the end?" Too late.

Sam froze. He sheepishly dared to look at Dean. His brother had stony, threatening, get-out-of-my-way-before-I-shoot-you look in his eyes.

"Uh, I think now would be a good time to get back to work, Cas." When the angel opened his mouth to protest, he went on "I'll explain the episode later, promise."

The angel looked at both brothers, then disappeared in a flap of invisible wings. In the meantime, Dean had turned off the TV and was now sitting quietly. Too quietly for Sam's liking.

"Dean?" he risked. He was shocked to see his brother grin at him.

"Good news, Sammy."

"What?"

"When we get the colt back…" he smiled evilly, "I know what I'll use for target practice!"

**_The end._**

_**

* * *

**_

_And the show was… NCIS! Congratulation to all those who have guessed!_

_And someone pointed out that Dean hates procedural crime shows. Well Kat (and everybody who thought the same), the thing is I wrote this chapter on Thursday, one day before I could see Changing Channels. I didn't know! =) Good remark, though ^^_

_Anyways, see y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	5. A Sinister Story

"Why are they singing instead of talking ?"

"Oh, I don't know Cas." Dean feigned a deep reflection. "Could it be because it's a _musical_?!"

Castiel had the decency of looking a little offended and said nothing.

"I still can't believe that you're watching a musical, by the way." Sam pointed out as he came into the room with a beer in each hand. He gave one to Dean.

"Why can't I have one?" the angel frowned.

Sam gaped at him. That was… unexpected. "I-I didn't think you'd want one…"

Castiel shrugged. "I like beer." He just said, making Dean chuckle. When Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, the older Winchester sobered up.

"He might or might not have tasted one while we were… out."

"Out?" Sam repeated, getting more and more puzzled. "Out where?"

"Dean once took me to a bar with half naked women everywhere." The angel said, looking rather embarrassed .

Sam's eyes got impossibly wider. "You took him to a brothel?!"

But Dean was staring intently at the screen, obviously not wanting to answer. Sam shook his head, gave his beer to the angel then went to get himself another one.

Sam sat down, looking back at the screen. Which reminded him something : "Why on earth would you watch a freaking musical anyway?"

"This one is special." Dean explained shortly.

"It's all grey." Castiel commented.

"Hey, it's London."

"But why is everybody so pale?"

"Because… it's kind of a sinister story."

Sam and Cas looked at each other, equally confused. How could a musical _be_ sinister? Especially with Sasha Baron Cohen in a bright purple suit… wait a minute… what was Johnny Depp doing?

"Oh, man…" Sam whined, rolling his eyes at Dean's ear-to-ear grin, "That is just sick."

"I like it!" Dean beamed.

Castiel just shook his head. "Let me guess: you're going to tell me this is _entertaining_?"

Dean nodded proudly. "Hell, yeah!"

The angel almost shuddered. He watched the movie without asking question, but every once in a while his face was getting a little paler.

As soon as the movie ended, Castiel put down his empty beer bottle and stood up, muttering something that sounded like "I've got work to do."

As soon as he was gone, Dean burst into laughter.

"Whorehouse, _Sweeney Todd_…" he grinned, "Dude, I've full on traumatized an angel!"

**The end.**

**

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! See y'all tomorrow!_

_Again : if you've got suggestions, I'll be glad to give it a try. Just remember that I'm Belgian, so to be on the safe sides take some very famous stuff :)_

nerwende


	6. Slippery Soap

"_You never understood that the reason she's hated all this years is because her husband preferred me!"_

"Why?"

Dean inwardly groaned. _He comes in earlier every day_, he thinks. Turning to face the angel, he smiled sweetly at him and played his part. "Why what, Cas?"

"If her husband preferred that woman, and she knew it, why did she marry him?"

Dean sighed. Explaining a love triangle to an angel. _Not like it's gonna be awkward or anything._

"Well," he said, "It's complicated." _Please let him drop it, please let him drop it, please…_

"I think I can understand human problems." The angel said, sounding somewhat offended.

Dean bit back a laugh. "Look dude, I've missed a lot of the previous episodes. I don't know much more about this than you do. Besides," he added, shrugging, "I was only channel surfing."

"Yeah right," said Sam from behind the kitchen counter, "Like when you were watching _Doctor Sexy, M.D._?"

"Like when you were watching _Little house on the prairie_?" he snapped back, efficiently shutting his brother up.

But Castiel didn't pay attention to any of them. He was watching the show, trying to make out what was happening. How proud he would be if he could figure it all up by himself! Maybe Dean would even stop calling him a 'soulless bastard'.

But to his disappointment, the show ended without him understanding jack. He turned his quizzical look towards Dean.

"I'm afraid I'm not following." He just said, hoping Dean would help him figure everything out.

Dean took a deep breath. This would be a hard task. Not to mention embarrassing.

"Okay. First, you gotta know that this was an old episode. A lot of stuff had happened since."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Well, characters dying for a start. Like Cassie."

"Why do they kill characters?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno. They just do."

"And who is Cassie?"

"She was Sharon and Frank's daughter."

"Not a fan of that either, are you Dean?" Sam cackled.

"Shut up!" the eldest barked. "And then," he said, turning back to the angel, "There's the whole deal with the guy marrying a girl, then falling for her mom, and the girl breaks up with him so he can be with the dude, but the mom loves another guy at the same time…"

"Brooke, Bridget, Ridge and Nick are in _The bold and the beautiful_, you…" Sam clasped a hand on his mouth, but he was too late. His brother was already pointing at him triumphantly.

"Not a fan either, are ya Sammy?" Dean laughed.

"Well at least I'm not a Doctor Sexy wannabe!"

"Well at least I didn't cry when that _Little house_ chick went blind!"

Castiel sheepishly tried to step in. "But, I still don't understand…"

"Shut up, Cas!" both brothers yelled at him in unison.

The angel sat back down and sighed as the brothers resumed fighting. _I guess I'll never know why these women threw cake at each other_.

**The end.**

* * *

_And the answer is : The Young And The Restless! Thanks to 67impalalover who gave me the idea!_

Nerwende


	7. Awkward

"What the-- Cas !" Dean all but yelled. Suddenly remembering that Sam was sleeping in the other room, he opted for an angry whisper. "I told you not to do that!"

"What was this show ?" the angel inquired, ignoring the remark. Dean gaped at him for a second.

"Nothing important." He said hastily.

"You were watching it." Castiel almost accused him. "Why did you suddenly change the channel?"

Dean blushed. _Nooo, don't blush, he'd guess!_ he mentally scolded himself. _Quick, think of something to say. _"Because… because at first I didn't know what it was, but now that I do, I decided I wouldn't watch it." _Way to go, Winchester. _He felt like slapping himself.

"After one hour and forty minutes?"

"How do you… Never mind that." Dean grumbled. Why did Cas have to know _everything_?

Castiel went to sit in front of Dean, looking him dead in the eye in a way that made the young man feel uncomfortable. "Dean," he said, deadly serious, "Were you watching one of those movies with people committing the sin of the flesh?"

Dean's eyes widened, but he couldn't help laughing inwardly at the way Cas had put it. "No, I wasn't!" he defended himself, blushing deeper.

"Then what were you watching?"

"Nothing!"

"Dean, you can tell me."

"Nothing!" Dean huffed. "Could you drop it, please?"

Did Castiel just crack a smile? "No." he deadpanned, "And if you don't want to tell me, I'm putting it back on myself."

Dean snorted. "And how are you gonna do that without the…" he tried to wave the remote control at his friend, only to find out the item had left his hand. Shocked, he looked up to see Cas holding it. _Damn angelic freak show_, he thought.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Castiel asked.

"Why do you even care?" Dean said in a last desperate attempt to stop the angel. "Come on, man, if Sam comes here and sees that he's gonna give me hell." He whined.

"Then you should have told me." The angel smirked before changing the channel.

"_It's so amazing, Moll." _Patrick Swayze said in the little screen, "_The love inside… you take it with you."_

"Why were you so embarrassed by this?" Castiel asked, sincerely confused.

"Because," Dean whined, "It's a chick flick!"

The angel shrugged. "And?"

"_And_ I don't watch chick flicks. Hey," he added, suddenly serious, "Please, do not tell Sam…"

"Dude, are you guys watching _Ghost_?!"

Dean slumped back in his seat as Sam's laughter echoed in the room. _Please,_ s_end me back to Hell…_

**The end.**_Before I go any further with this, I wanted to say something to all those who follow this story : you guys are just **awesome**! I'm getting so many nice reviews and ideas for the next chapter, I sure don't want this story to end yet!_

_Also, this chapter was supposed to be the sixth one, no idea why I didn't post it sooner... Oh well. Good thing with drabbles : you don't have to worry about what comes when!_

_Anyways, thanks again, you guys! See you all tomorrow! _

nerwende

* * *


	8. Looks And Poetry

"So, they're witches ?"

"Yep."

"But good witches ?"

"Yep."

"And they fight evil ?"

"Yep."

"And he," Castiel gestured vaguely toward a character, "is supposed to be an angel?"

"Sorta, yeah."

The character in question chose that moment to disappear in a bright blue light.

Castiel looked appalled and somewhat disgusted. "So _that's_ how an angel is supposed to disappear according to these people?"

Dean snickered. "Hey, what can I say? They just never met one of you guys." Then, after a short reflection, he added "Maybe you should work on that. Then we wouldn't be startled every time you pop in the room like that."

That earned the hunter a dark glare from the angel, and he decided it would probably be wise to shut up. He didn't exactly plan on getting a free smite anytime soon.

When a red and black demon made his appearance, Castiel frowned. "What is that supposed to be?"

Dean shrugged. "A demon."

Castiel gaped at him. "They can't be serious." He let out. "If demons looked like that, everyone would know what they are and get away. Real demons are smarter than that."

"He can look human too." Dean remarked. As if to prove his point, the demon on the screen turned into a tall dark haired – and _handsome, _though Dean would never voice it – man. "See?"

"But if he can look human, why would he stay red and black?"

Dean thought fought a second, then shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he likes these looks?"

The angel gave him a weird look. "Then he has awful tastes."

The rest of the show went quietly, until the witches on the screen started to recite something in unison.

"Why would they say a poem at a time like this?"

That made Dean burst into laughter. "It's… it's not a poem Cas!" he choked out.

The angel only frowned deeper. "But… it rhymes. What else could it be?"

"It's a spell!" the hunter was trying to catch his breath. If only Cas had a clue how funny he could be sometimes.

"_That_ is what they call a spell?" the angel asked disbelievingly. Dean just nodded. "These people have no clue what they're doing." He decided.

"It's not about the spell, the angels or the demons Cas." Dean huffed.

"Then what is it about?"

The hunter grinned at the angel. "It's about three hot chicks, that's what!"

Castiel stared at him for a second then shook his head. "You're a hopeless case, Dean Winchester." He said before flying away.

Dean sat back in the sofa, putting his feet on the coffee table. "It's been said." He concludes.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, that one was easy ^^ I mean, only Charmed has three hot chicks saying poetry to get rid of a black and red demon!_

_Thanks for reading! See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	9. Worse Than Kids

"They live in… mushrooms?" the angel sounded truly confused.

Dean smirks. "Yep."

"But… it's not possible."

"It is when you're very, very, _very _short."

Castiel stared at the screen. "Why would anyone make a story about microscopic blue people?"

The hunter shrugged. "Beats me. But it worked for him, though. Got him lots of money."

"Who was this man, anyway?"

Dean thought for a second. "Peyo or something. I think he was Belgian."

Castiel frowned. "I always thought Belgian people were strange." He mumbled.

The hunter laughed. "Especially when they see blue people." He laughed harder when a thought came. "Like that guy in _Girl, Interrupted_!"

"What?"

"It's a movie! You know, Winona Ryder, Angelina Jolie?" the angel just stared. "Anyway, in this movie, there's a stoned guy who goes 'Do you see purple people?'" Dean quoted, intentionally slurring his words. "Hey, he even kinda looked like you, Cas!" he cackled triumphantly.

The angel didn't think it was funny though. He just stared at Dean, somewhat offended. "Do I look like a man that does drugs to you?"

"Yeah well, we'll see that in five years." Dean snickered.

Castiel shook his head. _Humans_, he inwardly groaned. He looked back at the screen and was almost startled. A giant man – well, a normal man compared to tiny people – had appeared, grabbing fistful of blue midgets and shoving them into the large bag he was carrying. An awful-looking cat was by his side.

"Who's that?" the angel asked.

"The bad guy." Dean said matter-of-factly. "He wants to kill all of the little guys."

"Why?"

"Dunno. He just doesn't like them."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Dean barked. "Jesus Cas, you're worse than six-year-old Sam!"

The angel rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if I can't seem to find the point in what you call entertainment, Dean." he just said.

Dean almost felt like crying. "Goddamnit Cas!" he almost yelled, "How many times am I gonna have to tell you that entertainment doesn't have to have a point! That's why it's entertaining!"

"But I don't understand…"

"No kidding!" Dean snarled.

Before the conversation could go any further, the door opened, revealing a grinning Sam and a scolding Bobby.

"Could hear you from the staircase." The eldest growled at Dean as he wheeled himself out.

Sam was obviously barely holding himself together, making choked sounds that sounded suspiciously like a restrained laughter.

"What, Sam?" Dean snapped moodily.

"It's just…" the younger Winchester said cautiously. "When I heard you shouting, I thought it was about something major, you know?"

Dean stared. "Like what?"

Sam scoffed. "Uh, the apocalypse, maybe?"

"Oh. That."

Bobby just shook his head. "And instead of that, we get here just to find a grownup _and_ an angel fighting over the Smurfs?!"

Dean and Castiel just stared at each other for a moment, embarrassment writing in capitals on both of their faces. Grabbing the remote, the human turned off the television, muttering something about it being stupid anyway.

"I, um…" the angel started as he got up, "I should get back to work."

"Sure, you do that." Dean prompted, happy to have something else to talk about.

"And Cas?" Bobby called before the angel left, eliciting a quizzical look. "Gargamel wants the Smurfs cause he wants to use them to make the philosopher's stone."

Sam started laughing hysterically, the red tinge the angel's cheeks had assumed only making it worse. Castiel quickly nodded to Bobby before disappearing.

"Yep." Dean commented, "Definitely traumatized."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**_Another easy one ^^ Thanks to _**Krissy7490**_ for giving me this idea, it was a good one!_

_Also, I had to quote_ Girl, Interrupted_, since in the French version Misha doesn't say "purple people", he says "little blue people" xD (and by the way, the French voice sucks out loud!)_

_When I first watched this movie, Castiel had barely gotten into the show, so I didn't recognize him in this movie. But this character's short scene made me laugh so much, it got even worse when I knew who it was! So yeah, I was "morally obliged"! ^^_

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_

nerwende


	10. Matter Over Mind

"Why are they doing this?" The angel asked as he popped into the room. Dean wasn't even startled. He was getting oddly used to it.

"Because they can." He just answered. "Trust me, looking for a message in this show is as pointless as…" he glanced at his friend, "Trying to get you out of that trench coat."

Castiel sat down on Sam's bed, silently watching the show. "They're going to hurt themselves." He commented.

Dean snickered. "Not sure they care, dude." He said.

"Why?"

"Cause these guys are not quite adjusted."

Castiel slightly nodded. "I can see that." He said as a chair was thrown through a window. "But even if there is no message, there must be a point to all this?"

Dean shrugged. "They just wanna show how strong they are I guess."

"Why?"

"Because." Dean wasn't even annoyed by the incessant questions anymore. He'd probably gotten used to that too. "Obviously they can't count on their brains."

Castiel looked back at the screen, contemplating. "Obviously." He agreed.

The hunter grinned. He was surprised to find himself amused by the angel's consternation.

"Through the years," Castiel started, "I've seen humans do strange things. Things that were beyond my understanding. But this…" he gestured at the screen, "Even with great efforts, I don't think I can understand."

"There's nothing to understand." Dean smirked, "Just two whack jobs getting paid for making a total mess." He snickered as one of the two looked down and his bleeding hand. "You gotta appreciate their strength though. Not everybody can do things like that."

"That's because not everybody is stupid enough to try." The angel pointed out, making Dean laugh out loud.

"Oh man," the hunter breathed, "Remember what I told you before?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Don't ever change!" Dean said before cracking up again.

The angel shook his head. He looked back at the television. The two men were high-fiving each other, laughing like idiots and saying how proud they were. The next scene showed them walking away together as the house behind them exploded.

"You know," Castiel spoke as he stood up, "I'm not sure what's worse."

"Between what and what?"

The angel stared at his charge, deadly serious. "Making that show or watching it." And with that Dean was left alone, sitting in the motel's uncomfortable sofa.

"Nice, dude." He grumbled to no one. "Very nice."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

_The answer was : _Human Wrecking Ball!_ I gotta admit that I've watched a few of these, but really it was more of a morbid curiosity ^^ _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are still loved and appreciated =)_

_See you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	11. Reaching The Bottom But Still Digging

Dean was content.

No, it was more than contentment.

He was ecstatic.

Castiel had shown up about twenty minutes ago, sat down on the coach next to Sam, watched the current show, and hadn't said a word.

Not one single syllable.

Dean was happy.

In a sadistic kind of way.

Because as he glanced at Sam and Castiel's matching looks of horror, he couldn't help but feeling pleased with himself.

"Come on," he said, his huge grinning eating away at his face, "It's fun!"

Sam turned haunted eyes towards him. "This is your idea of fun?"

Dean nodded vigorously. "Yeah! So, who'd you think is gonna win? My money's on the Chinese guy over there, he looks like he's having it good."

Sam looked at Castiel, and understood he wasn't the only one who almost wished for a Lucifer-related drama to put an end to their torture.

As he looked back to look at the screen (why, he had no idea), Castiel couldn't help but wonder if God had intentionally made humans that stupid, or if it was something even He couldn't control. After the Pumfrey brothers he'd thought he'd seen humanity's worst case of stupidity.

Well, he was dead wrong.

"So," he swallowed, grateful he never ate. He would probably have puked by now. "Again, why are they doing this?"

"The prize is one thousand dollars." Dean informed him.

"That's it?" Castiel was appalled.

"Yeah, that's it."

"They're putting their own health at risk for one thousand dollars?" the angel asked disbelievingly.

"Yep."

Castiel looked at Sam again. The youngest Winchester shook his head. "Don't look at me, I think it's stupid too."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to cover it." the angel mumbled, disgusted.

"Shhh," Dean whispered excitedly as he straightened up in his seat, "Here it comes!"

He'd barely finished his sentence when the expected event happened. Sam quickly looked away, Castiel closed his eyes and Dean cackled like a maniac.

"I knew he was full of it!" he said triumphantly.

"Dude, seriously." Sam whined, and Dean laughed even harder at the green tinge his brother cheeks had assumed.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, got a fragile stomach?"

"You know I hate you, right?"

The rest of the show went on silently, with all three men watching. Though Sam and Castiel had no idea why they kept on with this. Both of them could have just left, and yet there they were, their eyes glued to a show that supremely disgusted them. _It's like watching a train wreck_, Sam thought grimly.

When one of the two last contestants lost loudly, Sam quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door as he went. And while Castiel pitied him, Dean just started laughing again.

"You alright there, Sammy?" he called innocently.

When he was met with silence, his evil grin just grew wider. The angel looked at him accusingly. "You really are a jerk sometimes."

"Thank you." Dean said, nodding shortly. "But what can I say?" he increased his own volume so Sam could hear, "It's not called _Hurl_ for nothing!"

**The end.**

_I once came across that TV show, and frankly I was glad that I have a strong stomach. I never understood why I watched it till the end. But then again, we've all stayed glued to a show we thought was stupid/disgusting/cheesy at least once… right?_

_Anyways, thanks again for reading! _

_See you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	12. Men And Women

"How can that woman be her mother?" he asked, pointing from one character to the other.

"She was sixteen when she had her. Can we watch something else please? Sam's gonna make fun of me again if he catches me watching it because of you."

"Because of me?" the angel frowned, "You were the one watching it."

"You were the one pointing out that this guy looks like Sam. Which, by the way, he does."

This got him Cas' infamous head-tilting thing. "And you translated it by 'I wanna watch this show'?"

Dean couldn't help thinking the angel was right. It's not like he asked to see it or something. Shrugging, Dean started to channel-surf. "It's a girly show anyway." He simply said.

"This is something about you that I don't understand."

Dean smiled sweetly at his friend. "You mean among the _thousands_ of things you don't understand?"

But he was ignored. "What makes it a 'girly' show, as you call it? What are the characteristics of a show – or a movie – that makes it more for women or for men?"

Dean pushed away the thought that told him he's rarely heard Castiel say this much in one go. He decided to save it for later though.

"You're kidding, right?" the hunter smirked. "It's… it's just…" he started as he watched the channels come and go before his eyes. "Chick-flicks are all about love, and feelings, and talking about how you feel…"

"Semantics."

"Excuse me?"

"All the things you said, they're about the same. Love's a feeling, and it's about talking about how you feel."

Dean gaped at him. "Yeah… whatever. Anyways, guys things are more about…" he really wanted to finish that sentence and prove his point, but for the life of him he couldn't think of a thing to say. He tossed the remote control aside in frustration. "It's… it's about…" the angel was staring expectantly at him. "It's… about being strong!" he blurted out, happy he found a lead. "Yeah, you know. It's all about courage, and strength, and loyalty… you know, men stuff."

Castiel nodded slowly as he tried to work things out. "So basically, women express their feelings when men keep them inside?"

Dean could have cried with relief. "Yep, exactly, Flyboy."

"Women let out all the pain they feel while men let it eat away at them?"

Dean frowned. Flyboy did have a point. But the human didn't bother answering. He didn't want to give Cas this satisfaction.

If he could feel satisfaction, that is.

The angel contemplated for a moment. Then, coming to a conclusion, he looked up at Dean. "So it's true." He deadpanned, "Women _are_ smarter than men."

Dean was about to answer when suddenly he became aware of a presence next to him. Looking up sharply, he was met but a confused-looking Sam.

"Dude," the youngest man said, "_Gilmore Girls_?"

Dean looked back at the screen, blushing. Apparently he'd managed to get back to where he'd started when he channel-surfed. "I, uh… Cas wanted to watch it!"

Castiel looked outraged. "Me?!"

"Yeah," Dean ignored his death glare. "He said that this guy over there looks like you! And that it was ironic because his name is Dean."

Sam frowned at the angel. "Really?" he asked.

It was the angel's turn to blush. "I might have mentioned it, but I didn't want to watch this show."

The youngest Winchester bit back a laughter as he watched both man and angel struggle through their explanations. "Why not?" he asked innocently, "I hear it's really good."

"Well…" the angel was at a loss. "It's… it's…"

"It's what, Cas?" Dean grinned, "Spit it out, already."

Castiel sighed. "It's girly."

When he vanished in a flutter of invisible feathers, Sam looked accusingly at his brother.

"You know," he said as he sat down where Castiel was, "I really shouldn't leave you two alone."

"Why not?"

"You're really having a disturbing effect on Cas."

**The End.**

* * *

_Big thanks to **GaelicAngel** who gave me this idea! _

_See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	13. Sensitive Subject

"Are your eyes in your pocket?" Dean snarled.

"No." the angel replied calmly, "Are yours?"

"No. And he _doesn't_."

"Yes he does."

"Doesn't."

"He does."

"No. To infinity."

Castiel huffed. "You're so childish."

"And you're too adult." Dean grinned. When it earned him a celestial glare, he suddenly decided the first topic was more important and gestured towards the screen. "That guy doesn't look like me, Cas. Nowhere near."

"Are you sure you've really looked at him?" the angel replied, then he sighed softly, "Or were you too busy looking at the young woman with him?"

Dean opened his mouth, only to close it a moment later. "Not my fault she's hot." He mumbled. "Anyway," he said out loud, "That guy… he's goofy, he's a smartass, he's annoying…"

"Exactly." The angel mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Castiel just looked at him innocently. "Nothing." He said. "Anyways, who talked about personality? I'm just talking about the way he looks."

"Well, it's nothing like me." He says. When the young man on the screen grinned. "Come on! He looks like he's six years old!" he almost whined.

"And you _sound _like it." he just stated.

Dean sulked, looking back at the man in question. He was kinda tall, with green eyes, freckles and sandy blond hair… yeah, like him, but there are a lot of men that fill the description… right?

"He's skinny, too!" Dean pointed out.

"Then this is what you would look like if you hadn't been doing workout." The angel simply replied.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean barked, "He doesn't look like me!"

"Why are you getting mad about this?" the celestial was genuinely confused. He'd just stated a fact, an opinion. Opinions are subjective. So there is really no good or bad answer. So what was the point in arguing over it?

Dean seemed to know, though. He was glaring furiously at the screen, mumbling something about finding out if angels are immune to the colt. This was slowly becoming an obsession.

"Because, Cas," Sam said as he got out of the bathroom, "Dean doesn't like it when people discuss the way he looks." He grinned at his brother, only to meet a death glare that would have impressed Wednesday Addams herself.

"I didn't discuss it." the angel frowned, getting more and more confused, "I just pointed out a resemblance between your brother and this character."

Sam followed the gesture and looked at the screen. When he saw the man in question, he started snickering like a madman. "Dude, Cas is right!"

"Thank you, Samuel." The angel simply said.

"Sam, don't you start!" Dean warned.

"Come on, it's true!" when they saw the character walk away, Sam went from snickering to full heated laughter. "He's even got them!" he said triumphantly.

"Got what?" Dean grumbled, already knowing he was going to regret it.

"The…" Sam breathed, "The legs!"

Dean looked back at the screen. What was his brother talking about now? The angel seemed to understand though.

"He's right." Castiel said, "His legs are like yours."

"What do you mean, like mine?"

Castiel hesitated. He looked at Sam for some support, but his embarrassment was only nourishing the youngest Winchester's laughter. "Well, they're…"

"They're what?!"

"They have a weird shape." The angel finally said. "Other people's legs are straight. Yours – and this man's – are a little… How should I put it?" he asked Sam.

The taller man just looked at his brother and managed to take a breath. "They're crooked!" he said, which sent him right back to hysteria.

However, it didn't seem to be the right term as Dean's cheeks turned a bright red and his eyes threw lightning. "It's called bow legs, you morons!" he yelled as he got up.

The angel stared disbelievingly at his charge's legs. "Dean, you should have told me sooner."

"About what?!"

"This condition of yours. If I'd known, I would have corrected it while I could still heal."

Sam's breath went from spasmodic to erratic, and his ribs threatened to tear through his chest, but damn if that didn't feel good.

Furious, Dean stormed out of the room, went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. It took a while, but Sam managed to sober up, wiping away the tears of laughter at the corner of his eyes.

"Locking himself in the bathroom." Sam commented, still a little out of breath, "What a girly thing to do."

"Sam?" Castiel asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

The angel pointed at the screen. "Why does that man have a barcode on his neck?"

**The end.**

* * *

_So, **GaelicAngel**'s idea, to make Cas see_ Gilmore Girls _and notice the resemblance with Sam, made me think of doing the same with_ Dark Angel_. Only Dean's a little sensitive about comments on the way he looks!_

_Also, I took the liberty to throw in something Jared has said about Jensen's goofy grin ("He looks like he's six years old!") ^^_

_Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!_

nerwende


	14. Like Conjoined Twins

"That's weird." Castiel stated as he looked at the two animated characters on the screen.

"What is?" Dean asked.

"More like what isn't." Sam corrected, which only made his brother roll his eyes.

"They remind me of something." The angel said, seeming deep in thought. "But I couldn't say what."

"Who, the little guys?" Dean asked, receiving an absentminded nod as an answer. He looked at Sam as he tried to figure out what the angel meant, but he was met with another confused look.

"Well," Sam tried, "They're possums."

Castiel looked briefly heavenward, "I know that." He said dryly, "Though it's not exactly what opossums look like. But the character in themselves remind me of something."

"What?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I told you, I don't _know_."

Dean sighed, but at the same time he was trying to do the math. He suspected his brother was doing the same thing though. And his doubts were confirmed when Sam spoke up.

"You ever saw an possum once?"

"Do you mean up close, or as I watched from above?"

"Up close."

"Then no."

"You like possums?" Dean tried, which got him a weird looks from the other men.

"Not particularly."

"You know someone who likes possums?"

"No."

"You know a spell that involves possums?"

"Dean!" Sam huffed.

Castiel answered nonetheless. "No."

"You got possum friends?"

"No! Will you quit it, Dean?" the angel asked, annoyed.

Sam scoffed. "You don't know him at all, do you?"

"Hey, trying to help, here!" Dean said, holding out both hands in surrender.

Sam glared at him then turned back to Cas. "What do you know about possums?"

"Only that they're small marsupials that are nocturnal and omnivorous, hiding in a nest in a hollow tree during the day, and coming out during the night to forage for food. They fill much the same role in the Australian ecosystem that squirrels fill in the northern hemisphere, and are broadly similar in appearance."

When both brothers just gaped at him, Castiel frowned. "What?" he inquired.

Dean scoffed. "Nothing, Wikipedia."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Anyways," Sam tried to cut short, "No idea what could have triggered a memory about possums?"

"I…" the angel hesitated.

"I know!" Dean announced triumphantly, "You've possessed a possum once!"

"What? No!" the angel answered indignantly.

Sam laughed. "Dude, alliteration!" he said.

"… huh?" was all he got for an answer.

"'Possessed a possum'!" Sam said, insisting on the repeated P's and S's.

"Hey!" Dean laughed, "I'm a poet!"

"Yeah, the first analphabet poet!"

"Hey that rhymes!" Dean said, pointing at his brother. "You're a poet too!"

Castiel smiled. "I know." He just said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know what those" he gestured towards the screen, "reminded me of. Or rather who."

"Really?" Dean said, genuinely curious, "What sorry bastards remind you of those stupid annoying creatures?"

Castiel didn't answer. He just stared pointedly at the brothers. Slowly the grins were replaced by outraged looks as understanding dawned on the brothers.

"Don't you have somewhere else to do?" Dean asked the angel coldly. None of them would voice it, but both Winchesters thought they heard a soft chuckle as Castiel disappeared.

"Stupid angel." The eldest grumbled.

"Yeah, like you said." Sam replied. "Crash."

Dean glance at his grinning brother. "Shut up, Eddie."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

_Soooo, so easy! Where do you find stupid annoying (but oh so funny!) possums if not in _Ice Age 2!

_See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	15. Hidden Sibling

"This family is…" Castiel didn't even know how to finish his sentence. Not like there wasn't a word to describe what he was watching, it was more like there were too many.

"Morbid?" Sam prompted.

"Yes. That and more."

"Ha!" Dean cackled, "That's why they're funny!"

"Torturing people, _your own sibling_ is perceived as fun?" Castiel was looking really disgusted.

Chuckling at the look on his older brother's face, Sam decided to be helpful. "Well, the funny thing about this story is not only the fact that they torture each other. It's that they enjoyed being tortured too."

The angel tilted his head to the left, which caused Dean to sigh deeply. It was heavenly ignored though. "Why?"

"Well," Sam went on, "It's because their perception of pleasure is not the same as the average people's."

In a deep corner of his mind, Dean snickered at the fact that Sam seemed to adopt Castiel's language. Almost like he was trying to domesticate him. He decided to save that thought for later.

Castiel considered. "And their difference make them… funny?"

"Well," the eldest hunter jumped in, "It's not today you get to see such a freak show family."

"Which is not a pity." His friend deadpanned.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "It's a good thing they're only a product of someone's imagination."

On the screen, the bald character tried to sneak out of a room, but came face to face with the black-haired little girl, who just stood there staring at him.

"Man, she's creepy." Dean grinned. "She could have scared even Lilith."

Castiel looked disturbed by this remark. "How can you joke about something like that?"

Dean sighed deeply again. And Sam came to his rescue again. "Dean thinks that making fun of everything is a good defense."

"It is!" his brother argued, "It always worked for me!"

"Clearly it doesn't work on Cas though," Sam scoffed, "He keeps coming back!"

"Of course I do, he's my charge." The angel said, somewhat offended.

"Yeah, it maybe because of that." Dean said. "Or… maybe you are the hidden member of that family!" he said, pointing at the screen, "You love to be tortured too!"

Sam started to laugh, which only got worse when the angel seemed actually angry.

"Are you seriously comparing me to them?!"

"Well," Dean said, holding back his own laughter, "You've already got the weird name!"

It only made the angel angrier. "And what is wrong with my name?" he growled dangerously, trying to remember why he wasn't supposed to smite these two laughing humans.

"No… Nothing Cassie… I mean Cas!" Dean threw his head back as the laughter took over him. His brother wasn't in a much better shape though. Big tears had started pouring out of his eyes and were rolling down his reddened cheeks.

When the brothers sobered up, they noticed that they were alone in the motel room. No sign there even was anyone else. Apparently they'd managed to piss Castiel off for good this time.

"Dude," Sam breathed as he wiped away his tears, "We're so dead."

"I know," Dean replied, equally out of breath, "But it was damn well worth it."

**The end**

**

* * *

**

_It's so easy I'm not even sure I should tell you the answer! Oh well, everyone recognized the _Addams Family _anyway! And how could I make a story about this movie without mentioning lovable, lovable Wednesday?_

_By the way, can you believe that I get up at 5:30 in the morning, leave the house an hour later, and still manage to post these as I get up? I really think I'm addicted! I mean seriously, it's 5:45 right now!_

_See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	16. Personal Hell

"Where is he exactly?" the angel asked.

"Well," Dean said, "It's… like his own personal hell."

"And why are there so many of him?"

The hunter chuckled at the weird question. "I guess he doesn't like being stuck with himself."

Castiel contemplated for a moment. "Why is he there, anyway?"

"Because he's dead."

"How?"

"He got eaten by a giant octopus."

"It's a cracken, you moron." Sam growled from his own seat.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean dismissed him. When Castiel frowned, he added hastily, "It's a fantastic movie, means it's okay to throw in a few mythological creatures."

"Oh." The angel just replied. It was clear that his question would be about the non-logical aspect of the movie. Deep down, the hunter was feeling quite proud he managed to anticipate the question.

"But, how did he manage to get eaten by a cracken?" the angel went on.

"Well, there's an octopus-faced guy – yes, it's normal too! – that controlled the damn thing and made it go after him."

"Why?"

"Because they made a deal together."

"Why?"

"So he could be the captain of that ship. His deal came to an end."

Beside Dean, his brother groaned. "You're really gonna tell the whole story backwards, aren't you?"

Dean scoffed. "Hey, not my fault he wasn't there when we watched the first two movies."

"Not mine either." Castiel defended himself, "I was following a lead."

"Yeah, cause it sure got you somewhere!" Dean replied, smiling sweetly. But Castiel didn't bother to respond.

"But, why did the other character say that he wasn't good at being a captain?"

"Because there was a mutiny."

"Why?"

That's when Dean Winchester found himself at a loss. He looked over at his brother. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

Sam prepared to make fun of his brother, but quickly found that he didn't have an answer either. "I… I don't remember. Just know the crew left him alone on a deserted island. That's when they found the treasure and they got cursed."

"They got cursed?" the angel inquired. Dean glared at his brother. _Good job! _He mouthed.

"Yeah, the treasure they found made them living dead." Sam said quickly, hoping it was enough for the angel to just _shut up_ and watch the movie.

"Isn't it mutually exclusive?" Castiel asked.

_How could I even think there was a small chance?_ Sam inwardly sighed. "It's… it's like some kind of zombies."

The angel nodded. "I see."

"So do we!" Dean blurted out, "But we can't _hear_! Wonder why?"

The celestial being just frowned at him. "I'm sorry if my questions bother you, Dean. Maybe if you'd waited for me to watch me movie…"

"I rented them, Cas! I had to give them back after a while!"

"Then you should have waited before you rented them. Now don't complain if I don't understand…"

"You NEVER understand, Cas!" Dean almost yelled.

"But then if you know it, why does it surprise you that I… What are you doing?" the angel frowned deeper when his charge turned the remote control over him, repeatedly pushing the 'off' button.

Sam bit back a laugh. "Well, I think he's trying to zap you out of here, Cas."

"Dean, this item is not supposed to work on people." The angel said slowly as if talking to a retarded child.

As Sam started laughing again, Dean tossed the remote aside.

"Wish I was Gabriel." he grumbled.

**The end. **

* * *

_Why, _Pirates of The Caribbeans, _of course! _

_See y'all tomorrow, don't forget my reviews!_

nerwende


	17. Conflict Of Interest

"Oh come on!" Dean whined, "That's not how it works!"

"I like it." Sam just stated.

"So do I." Castiel said, earning himself a surprised look and a death glare. "I'm serious." He added for good measure.

"You always are." The eldest Winchester grumbled. "Anyways, it's stupid. If talking did jack, we would be unemployed right now."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, that would be such a shame."

"Dean, I thought you said entertainment didn't have to be logical." The angel said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, you did!" Sam chuckled.

_Busted! _Dean thought, though he did his best to hide his embarrassment. "Well," he started, "I don't deny it, but this is just…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "A chick flick?" he prompted sarcastically.

"Yeah, exactly!" Dean approved.

The other two looked at each over. Castiel shook his head. "Why do you trap yourself in rules that make no sense?" he asked, sincerely trying to understand.

"_And_ that you don't live up to." Sam added triumphantly. "Remember _Ghost_?"

Dean gaped at them. "What, you guys are teaming up against me?"

Castiel smirked and Sam raised his hands in surrender. Conversation over.

Until Dean let out another exasperated sigh. "Tell you what…"

"Don't." Sam and Castiel said at the same time.

Dean froze for a second. "Huh. Whatever. It's a good thing that chick is hot, cause nobody would watch it otherwise."

Sam huffed. "Did it ever occur to you that some people think more with their upstairs brain?"

Castiel frowned at that. "There's more than one brain?"

Dean snickered as Sam stammered. "Uh… no, there's… there's only one… It's an expression."

"Then why did you just say…"

"Damn it, Cas!" Sam threw up his hands in frustration.

"Told you!" Dean laughed, "Worse than a kid!"

"I'm just trying to understand." Castiel said, sounding both offended and disappointed.

"I know, it's okay." Sam said, calming down a little. "It's just that… you ask too many questions."

"How else am I supposed to understand?"

The youngest man closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath as his brother started cackling.

"Dude," Dean told his friend, "I told you already. You don't answer a question with another question!"

"Oh." The angel simply said. "Right."

"Yeah. It's kinda annoying." Sam said.

"I'll try to remember that."

The youngest smiled encouragingly. "Good."

That's when silence settled down again. All three men were watching as a pretty girl smiled through her tears as a ghost just went towards the light and disappeared gracefully.

"Oh _please_…" Dean snorted, "As if it happened like that."

"Well, it should." Sam said. He couldn't help laughing at his brother's appalled look.

"No freaking way! I mean come on, do I look like the kind of guy who likes to talk feelings with ghosts?!"

"No, you look more like the kind that shoots first and asks questions later." Came the angelic reply.

"Thank you Cas!" Dean beamed as he left for the bathroom.

The angel looked up at him in alarm. "It… It wasn't a compliment, Dean!" he called out. The only answer he received was the noise the door made as his charge slammed it. He looked at Sam, utterly confused.

Sam just smiled as he shook his head. "Dean only hears what he wants to hear."

Castiel sighed. "So I've noticed." He said. "I did like this show." He said after a short silence.

"So did I. Wanna watch it again next week?"

"Won't Dean mind?"

Sam smirked. "Does it matter?"

**The end.**

* * *

_And the winner is: _Ghost Whisperer! _Congratulations to all those who've guessed!_

_See y'all tomorrow!_

nerwende


	18. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun!

"He's green."

"Yeah, Cas. Just like Beetlejuice was purple and the Smurfs were blue. Don't be such a racist!"

The angel didn't hear the sarcastic reply. Or if he did, he didn't understand. Or if he did, he ignored it.

"Why is he doing this?" he asked, "He was normal a moment ago, what's happened to him?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's in the movie title."

Castiel thought about it for a second then nodded. "Is it some kind of cursed object?" he asked.

"Well… it's magical anyway."

"I've never heard of anything like that before."

"That's because it's a mo-vie!"

Dean almost choked on his beer as Castiel nodded very seriously, like Dean had just taught him something very important. Like, world-changing important.

Though the angel still couldn't figure out why this green-faced man on the screen kept bouncing around as an old lady tried to shoot him. "Is he immune to bullets?" the celestial being dared to ask.

"Among others." Dean shrugged. "Basically he can't die."

"But he's human." Castiel reasoned. "This thing might have turned him into something else," he paused to look at the suddenly very thin figure, "Something really strange, but he's human nonetheless. Why would he suddenly be immortal?"

"I know, it's not logical--"

"Not logical?" the angel interrupted him, "Dean, those programs you're watching, they get almost everything wrong."

"What have I told you about entertainment, Cas?" Dean asked like a teacher would ask one of his students to recite his lesson.

The student obediently replied. "That it doesn't have to have a point."

"_And_ it doesn't have to make sense either." Dean added. "It's just something made so people can sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Understand what that means?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Good! And what is that?"

"It means you love to watch pointless nonsense to pass the time."

Dean's chin dropped. A roaring laughter could be heard from the bathroom. Sam. _Walls are as thick as freakin' cigarette paper, _the eldest hunter thought as he sulked.

"Well," he said, trying to patch up the wounds of his wounded ego, "If you don't like it, you know what you have to do. I mean, you come here every night, ask me a thousand of questions about whatever I'm watching and leave me to struggle with answers."

Castiel smirked but didn't answer. That was more disturbing than his latest remark, though. Dean shifted almost convulsively. "What?"

"You have your fun, Dean Winchester. I have mine."

**The end. The real end.**

**

* * *

**

_Answer : The Mask! _

_So, I guess this is it. Before you yell at me, let me explain : I enjoyed every bit of this story, and I'm sad it's over. But now, I'm kinda out of ideas and I didn't wanna disappoint you with chapters that would only be there to make this story longer. I mean, Cas has learnt his lesson now! I'd rather leave on a good note than making a mess out of this. Besides I have ideas for other stories (humor fics too!) and I'd like to experiment them._

_Anyways, thank you all so much for the support and nice reviews!_

_To my most faithful followers : once again you guys, let me tell you you are awesome!_

_Take care!_

nerwende


End file.
